Drink, Swear, Steal, and Lie
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Eliot has a set of rules he follows. Don't drink to excess. Never swear in front of a woman. Never steal (okay that one rule can be broken.) Don't lie. He follows these rules, and never breaks them...until he meets a blonde thief by coincidence. Now he's breaking his rules, and he can't stop. Not until he claims the elusive Parker.
1. The Start

**Finally, I got this first chapter completed and ready to upload! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Eliot moved quietly through the building, making sure he saw no one, and no one saw or heard him. He shook his head in the darkness, and continued moving, when he heard footsteps above him. He paused to listen more carefully. He must have been hearing things. Too many days on the job, all for Damien Moreau.

He sighed, at least this was the last one, and then he could get out. He hated his job, or at least the killing bit. In fact, he hated a lot of things. He hated drinking to excess. He hated lying. He hated swearing in front of a woman, unless the occasion calls for it, and he hated stealing. Well, the last one, he did more than enough because, well, he was good at it.

He finally made it to the vault, and sighed, as he took out the bomb. Too many things could go wrong with this plan, and yet there was no other choice. Damien wanted this vault destroyed, or at least the contents, and that's what he planned to do.

He placed the bomb on the door, and secured it tightly before whirling around. "Come out." He shouted into the empty space in front of him. "I know someone is there, so you better come out." He shouted, knowing that the building was empty with the exception of a few security guards, but they were nothing that Eliot couldn't handle.

He heard a quiet sigh, and suddenly a body fell in front of him with a harness around her body, and a frown on her face. "You know the whole purpose of sneaking in was to let nobody know you are there." She remarked, with irritation.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this, so whoever you are. Leave." He stated, turning back to the bomb.

"You're destroying that for Moreau." She remarked, skipping towards him.

He nodded curtly, and glanced at her. "I'm not going to say this again. Leave." He remarked, stiffly.

She shrugged. "I can't let you do that." She stated, shaking her head.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, well, you have no choice." He replied, coldly.

She clicked her tongue. "Well, that's too bad, because neither do you." She remarked, pulling something out of her pocket.

Eliot turned his head to look at her, and saw her with a devilish look on her face. "What?" He asked, finally moved his eyes to her hands.

She smiled widely, and held up a needle. "I'm sorry. Nothing personal." She stated, jamming a needle in his neck with precision, and speed.

He grunted, and suddenly felt weak. "Shit." He whispered, watching her smile widely.

He fell to the ground, and before his sight went dark, he watched her open up the vault and entered. "Who are you?" He asked, softly before his voice became slurred.

She smiled as she exited the vault and closed it. Jamming papers in her bag, she knelt down beside him, and dragged him far enough way, before letting the bomb go. She smiled as she studied his face. He was handsome. Smiling she bent over, and kissed his cheek.

He groaned, and opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, his words slurring.

She smiled, and touched his face. "Parker."

He felt his eyes droop, and though he tried to keep them open, he couldn't. "Parker." He whispered, feeling warm lips on his.

She sighed. "I bet that would be awesome if you weren't drugged." She stated, kissing his lips once more. "Oh, well, take care, hitter." She stated, standing up and skipping away.

Eliot groaned, and couldn't fight the urge to close his eyes once more. "Parker." He whispered, finally drifting off into unconsciousness.

Two hours later he woke to the sound of his name being called, and his eyes slowly opened, but they remained blurry and dazed. His head throbbed with a slight pounding as if a hammer got loose inside his head.

He shook his head, and realized he was still lying on the cemented floor. Slowly, he attempted to rise up, but he couldn't find the strength. He felt hands wrap around his shoulder, and helped him sit up, but his mind was still fuzzy.

"Eliot!"

He shook his head, and raised his left hand to run over his face. "Damn." He whispered, shaking the fuzziness out of his head.

"Eliot, come on, man, snap out of it."

He blinked a few times, and his vision focused. "Quinn." He whispered, huskily.

Quinn nodded, and looked around, frantically. "What happened?"

Eliot placed his hand on the ground, and attempted to stand up. Quinn noticed, and helped him stand with slight support. "There was a woman." He began, shaking his head slightly, though his head still throbbed. "She drugged me." He added, slightly dazed.

Quinn chuckled lightly. "Leave it to you to be done in by a woman." He remarked, helping Eliot walk towards a wall, earning a glare from Eliot. Quinn shook his head, and stepped away when Eliot leaned against the wall. "What did she want?" He asked, with a hint of worry.

Eliot grunted, and bowed his head. "She took some papers from the vault before she blew it up with the bomb Damien sent." He growled, rubbing his hand through his long hair.

Quinn groaned, and closed his eyes. "If Damien finds out, Eliot…" He whispered, lowly.

Eliot sighed. "I know. I have to find her." He replied, shaking his head once more.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Do you need me to help?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Eliot glared at him, and shook his head. "No, I need to do this by myself." He replied, pushing away from the wall. "She won't trick me again." He stated, gruffly.

Quinn chuckled, and shook his head. "I'll tell Damien that something went wrong with the blast, and that you died. That should give you time to find her." He stated, after he sobered.

Eliot looked at his friend, and sighed. "That would be best." He whispered, nodding.

"It's the only way, Eliot." Quinn replied, glancing toward the vault. "How are you going to find her?" He asked, after a moment.

Eliot sighed. "She's a thief, Quinn, a crazy thief, but she's predictable." He replied, walking through the room with Quinn following.

Quinn smiled, and caught up with him. "Well, good luck, my friend." He replied, as they stopped at the exit door. "If you ever need my help," Quinn remarked holding out his hand. "I'm your huckleberry." He replied, with a smile.

Eliot chuckled, and grasped his friend's hand. "I love that movie." He replied, shaking his friend's hand.

Quinn laughed, and narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell doesn't?" He asked, causing Eliot to chuckle, and shake his head before leaving the building.

Quinn sighed as he watched his friend walked out into the darkness. "Now, to make Damien believe that Eliot Spencer is dead." He whispered, turning back to the building.

Eliot sighed as he made it to his truck, and climbed in. He glanced back to the building, and sighed. One damned mission. One last damned mission was all he had left, and some damned thief decided to make his life hell, and make him go on the run.

"Damn it, woman." He whispered, turning the ignition.

"Talking about me?"

He jumped and turned his head as he saw her pop up in his passenger window. "Damn it, Parker." He stated, shaking his head, before glaring at her.

She shrugged, and climbed through his window without opening the door of his truck.

He turned on his side, and glared at her. She smiled giddily, and turned her gaze to him. "Don't you know how to use a door?" He asked, glared at her.

She shrugged. "Doors are boring." She stated, with a fake pout. "You remembered my name." She replied, surprisingly.

He sighed. "I want those documents you took from the vault." He stated, pointing his right pointer finger at her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, no can do." She stated, shifting on the seat.

He glared at her. "Look those documents don't belong to you." He began, watching her laugh.

"They don't belong to you either." She stated, turning her blonde head to him.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Look, those documents…" He began, firmly.

"Are gone." She concluded, nodding her head, curtly.

He groaned, and shook his head. "What do you mean they're gone?" He asked, harshly.

She shrugged. "They're gone. I sent them away." She stated, smiling softly.

He growled, and threw his head against the head cushion of his seat. "Damn." He whispered, shaking his head.

She furrowed her brow, and gazed at him curiously. "You sure do curse a lot." She stated, absently.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Yeah, I do." He stated, without emotion.

She sighed. "If it's any consolation, those documents are in a safe place, so you shouldn't worry about them." She replied, fiddling with her hands.

He shook his head. "It doesn't help, Parker, because of you, I have to pretend I'm dead or else I will be dead unless I get those documents." He stated, glaring at her.

She bit her bottom lip. "He won't know that I have them, at least for a long time." She whispered, finally lifting her gaze to his.

He sighed. "Why are you here?" He asked, looking at her. "You won't give me the documents, and you have no reason to be here, so why are you still?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled shyly, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. After I secured the documents, I couldn't leave without knowing you made it out." She whispered, keeping her head down. "I'm not a killer." She added, looking up at him.

He sighed, and nodded. "No, you're not." He replied, softly.

She sighed. "What's your name?" She asked, curiously.

He closed his eyes, and couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Eliot Spencer." He whispered, finally answering her.

She nodded, and held out her right hand. "Please to meet you." She stated, a little too happily for his taste, but he smiled and returned her shake.

"Yeah, we'll see." He returned, shaking his head.

She smiled. "Well, see you around, Eliot Spencer." She remarked, moving to get out of the truck.

He shook his head, and reached for her, but she eluded him. "You know I will find you and those documents." He shouted, as she stood on the outside of the truck.

She smiled, and tilted her blonde head to the side. "I'd love to see you try." She whispered, skipping away.

He smiled unconsciously and shook his head. Glancing back at the building, he knew this life was behind him, for the moment.

He heard a slight bang on the side of his truck, and turned his head slightly to the left to see Parker standing next to the driver door.

He opened his mouth, but she grabbed his face, and kissed him quickly, yet passionately. She pulled away, and smiled.

"I was right, much better without the drug." She whispered, moving away from him, and back into the darkness.

Eliot opened his eyes, slowly, and a smile played on his lips. Oh, yes, she was right.

Chasing her, was going to be fun, and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**PLEASE BE KIND IN THE REVIEW!**

**Aw, the chase begins! Now, the fun begins with a little danger! Quinn will be in here, but not much. I haven't decided on the team yet, but we'll see.**

**The other new Leverage story will be up later tonight! I'm almost finished with the first tale, so bear with me!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. A Dare

**It took me forever to get this chapter finished, and yet it's not long enough for me, but I got stuck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The door opened to the loft, and Parker trotted in the room, only to plop on the couch.

A dark haired woman smiled as she approached the blonde, and sat down on the chair beside the couch. "I take it the heist went well." She replied in a British accent.

Parker took off her beanie, and smiled. "I took the documents, and delivered as requested." She replied, smiling brighter as she thought about the man she left behind.

Sophie nodded, and crossed her bare leg, with the skirt of her dress rising just an inch. "Nate will be happy." Sophie remarked with a smirk.

Parker nodded. "Where is Nate anyway?" She asked, looking around for the older man, who was her surrogate father, since Archie passed away. Well, murdered was the proper term. Murdered by Moreau.

Sophie sighed. "He took Hardison to meet the client." She replied, stiffly.

Parker nodded, and stood up. She shifted nervously on her feet, and glanced at the door. "Sophie, can we talk?" She replied, lowly.

Sophie read the young woman's face, and smiled. "Sure, go ahead." She replied, motioning to the woman.

Parker placed her hands over her mouth, and sat down on the coffee table in front of Sophie. "I met someone. Someone I remember from a few years ago." She replied, placing her forearms on her legs.

Sophie nodded, and leaned forward, placing her right arm across her legs. "Is this someone a man?" She asked, softly.

Parker nodded. "I never met him personally, but from a distance, when I was on a personal job." She replied with fond remembrance. "His name is Eliot Spencer, and he is what we called a hitter." She added, bowing her head.

Sophie nodded in understanding. "He works for Damien Moreau, doesn't he?" She asked after a moment.

Parker sighed. "Not anymore. After I took the documents out of the vault, he said that he had to run now. Moreau's going to kill him." She whispered, bowing her head.

Sophie nodded. "I see, and you think we should help him." She replied, though it sounded more like a question.

Parker sighed, and then groaned. "I don't know." She replied, turning her head away.

"You like him, don't you?" Sophie concluded with a secret smile.

Parker jerked her head back to face the woman. "What?!" She asked, wriggling her nose. "I barely know him." She stated, shaking her head.

Sophie nodded, and smiled. "That doesn't mean you don't like him, Parker. All it takes is a moment." She replied, in a low tone.

Parker groaned, and bowed her head for only a moment. "I've got to get out of here." She muttered, as she stood up, and walked out the door, leaving Sophie there, smiling.

Parker stepped out of the building and walked down the street, her mind trailing back to the previous night.

Normally, she was alert to her surroundings, but at that moment, she didn't' know someone was following her, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, tightly.

She stiffened, and jerked her head to the side. "What the hell?" She asked, and relaxed a little when she saw who it was.

Eliot frowned, and pushed her into a darkened alley. "We need to talk." He replied, gruffly.

Parker rolled her eyes, and nearly stumbled when he pushed her up against the wall. "Why?" She asked, innocently.

He scoffed, and trapped her with both of his arms on either side of her body, and glared into her eyes. "You know why." He remarked, firmly.

She smiled, in a childlike manner, and nodded. "Right the kiss." She stated, watching his anger flash in his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth a fraction before closing it, and shook his head. "You know damn well it isn't the kiss." He stated, through clench teeth.

She clicked her tongue, and shook her head. "There you go cussing again." She replied, trying not to smirk.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Where are those documents?" He asked, trying not to lose his temper.

Parker tilted her head to the side. "What documents?" She asked, innocently.

He groaned, and clamped his eyes shut. "You know what documents." He growled out.

She smiled, and faked recognition. "Oh, those documents," She began, nodding. "I don't know." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

He groaned, and pushed away from the wall to run his fingers through his hair. "Damn it." He growled, shaking his head.

Parker smirked, but remained against the wall. "Why do you work for him?" She asked, after a moment.

Eliot jerked his head to her, and she saw the pain flash in his eyes before he brought his guard back up. "That's none of your damn business." He muttered, glaring t her.

She shrugged. "Well, then, since you don't need me, I'll just trudge on along." She replied skipping away.

Eliot reached for her arm, and jerked her back into the alley.

"Ow!" She screeched, as her back hit the brick wall.

He sighed, and placed his hands on either side of her once more. "I'm sorry, but I really need those documents, Parker." He stated, glaring at her, though his voice held a hint of tenderness.

Parker gazed up into his eyes. "I really don't know where they are." She stated, holding his gaze, and feeling a funny feeling enter her stomach.

He searched her eyes, and felt his body push closer. Every fiber of his body began to ache, but he pushed them aside, and stepped back. "Fine." He stated, lowly, and dropped his arms to his sides. "I will find them." He added, about to walk away.

Parker shook her head and reached forward, grasping his left arm. "You can't." She replied, shaking her head frantically.

Eliot glanced down at her hand, and watched as she jerked her hand away. He looked into her eyes, and shook his head. "I'm a specialist in retrievals, Parker. You'll find there is nothing that I can't find." He stated, roughly.

Parker shook her head. "Let it go, Eliot." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I can't." He returned, walking out of the alley.

Parker shook her head. "You won't find them." She shouted, causing him to stop.

He smirked. "Just watch me." He returned, before heading out.

She shook her head. "Not unless I get to them first." She replied, with a smirk.

Eliot stopped, and turned his head. "Oh, that's what I'm counting on." He whispered, smiling.

Parker opened her mouth, and then shut it. As he disappeared around the corner, she smiled. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun.

**~X~**

She packed what she needed, and straightened when she saw a dark skinned man standing in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this, Parker?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Parker smiled, and let out a chuckle. "Because I have to." She replied, nodding her head, as she threw her black bag over her shoulder.

Hardison shook his head. "You don't have to do this." He replied, stepping closer to her.

Parker nodded. "Yes, I do, Hardison." She remarked, stepping around him.

Hardison grasped her upper left arm, and stopped her. "Why?" He asked, catching her eyes. "Why are you going after him?" He asked, with his eyes feeling with emotion.

Parker pulled out of his grasp, and smiled. "Because he dared me to." She replied, giddily, running out of the room, and out of her apartment, leaving behind a broken hearted man.

* * *

**Who's chasing who? LOL!**

**I know a few of you have qualms about Parker's personality in this story, and she is slightly different than in the show, but that is how I pictured her for this. She's still childlike, but a little more grown up in this. I'll try to stay true, but this is how I have pictured this. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but...**

**Anyway, will Nathan, Sophie, and Hardison help Parker? Eliot has already broken one of his rules about not swearing in front of a woman. What about the other three? What will Parker drive him too?**

**Oh, the other story, the fairytale one, has been put on hold until I get a few of them going. I'll try to get it up and running in a few days, so look for it. Sorry for the delay.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Lies

**DAG GUM! I am the worst updater! I have spent months on this chapter because I couldn't figure out where to go with this. I wanted it to be a fun story, but dag blast it, I always seem to put a little angst into everything I write. I hate that! But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Two months. Two months of chasing the man she called the hitter, and she was damned if she knew why. Oh, she had gotten close to him a few times, and had actually prevented him from getting back the documents, but as always, she had dared him to follow her, and so forth. It was a game she loved to play.

The moment he would get too close, Parker always intervened. Of course, over the two months, Parker had begun to respect Eliot even more than she had before, and he respected her in return. In brief moments, they would talk, get to know one another. Those were the moments Parker loved the most. He never seemed to judge her for being crazy or off the beam as some would call her. He just listened, and she listened to him, and she didn't judge him, either.

Together, they had too many demons in their past to judge each other. That's what made them friends to a degree, or at least to Parker she was a friend, and that was rare in itself, for she had very few friends.

She smiled as she entered the hotel room, which he was staying, and stealthy made her way to the bed where he was laying.

"I don't know why you bother."

She stilled her movements, and her shoulders sagged slightly as his voice made it to her ears. "You should be asleep. There is nobody here." She replied, in a singsong voice.

He chuckled, and sighed as he turned on the lamp beside his bed, and glared at her. "Don't you ever sleep?" He asked, moving to sit up in the bed.

She shrugged, and made her way to the bed. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied, sitting cross legged on the bed.

He shook his head, and smiled. "I only sleep for 90 minutes a night." He replied, glancing at her.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He sighed, and shrugged. "Can't sleep any longer than that." He paused, before glancing towards the door. "Can't afford to." He added after a moment.

Parker lowered her eyes, and took in his meaning. "Is it because of Moreau?" She asked, quietly.

Eliot turned his gaze towards her, and sighed. "Part of it, another part is," He paused once more. "I've made a lot of enemies in my life, and I never know when they are going to come after me." He replied, in a distant tone.

She sighed, and began to fiddle with the jean leg, picking off fuzz, absently. "Why do you want those documents so bad, if Moreau is already after you?" She asked, trying to understand his point of view.

Eliot stood up, and walked towards the window. "I get those documents then I can Moreau off my back, or at the very least get away from him." He answered, firmly.

"But you are already away from him." She replied, turning her head to face his back.

Eliot sighed, and shook his head. "I'm never away from him, Parker." He replied, distantly. "No matter where I go, I know he'll find me."

"I thought that he thinks you're dead." She replied, standing up, like a cat.

Eliot scoffed, and shook his head. "I got a call from Quinn, a few weeks ago, Moreau knows, everything." He replied, turning to look at her.

Parker's eyes widened, and slowly her head shook. "The other's…" She began, but Eliot shook his head.

"He knows somebody stole the documents, and he believes I did it, Parker. Your family is safe, for now." He added, sternly with reassurance.

Parker read between the lines, and stepped closer to him. "You let him believe that you did it." She concluded, tilting her head to the side.

Eliot nodded, and dipped his head. "I won't risk the lives of innocent people, not again." He added, lifting his head. "You should leave, Parker." He stated, moving towards the bathroom.

Parker sighed, and turned to look at him. "Why would I leave?" She asked, approaching him.

Eliot paused in the doorway, and slowly turned around. "Because no matter what we say or do, Parker, we are still enemies." He replied, not wanting to hurt her.

Parker shook her head, and stopped a few feet away from him. "We are not enemies, Eliot." She replied, catching his eyes, and felt butterflies fill her stomach. "We're friends." She stated, like a child who refused to believe anything else.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Don't you see, Parker," He began, lifting his head. "I can't have friends." He added, throwing his arms outward.

She sighed, and her brow furrowed in mild frustration. "Eliot, we've been stealing moments like this for two months now, and never once has anyone come after me, except you." She replied, in aggravation.

Eliot clamped his eyes shut, and shook his head. "Parker, we haven't been stealing moments." He tried to explain, but something told him that's exactly what they were doing.

"Yes, we have." Parker exclaimed, loudly. "For two months, we have stolen these moments, and gotten to know each other." She replied, stepping closer to him. "I know, at first, it was because of the documents, and you were trying to get close to me to get to them, but…" She trailed off, when she caught the emotion in his eyes.

"Parker," He began, trying to get the words to come out. "It's dangerous."

Parker grinned, and tilted her head. "I laugh in the face of danger." She whispered, leaning forward.

Eliot bit back a grin, which threatened to erupt across his face. "Damn it, Parker." He muttered, causing her to grin wider.

"You're cussing again." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I going have to get a swear jar?" She asked, finally watching him smile for a brief moment.

Eliot shook his head, and turned it away from her. "Damn it, Parker." He repeated, fighting a chuckle.

She stepped forward, getting closer to him than before. "I'm getting to you, aren't I?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Eliot sighed, and turned his head to hers. "Get out of here, Parker." He replied, but in a tone that told Parker he was being lighthearted.

Parker shrugged, and turned on her heel, before pausing, and turning back, only to skip towards him, and kiss his cheek, quickly. "Catch me if you can, hitter." She whispered, pulling back to catch his smile. "The game's afoot." She stated, lifting her finger, and quickly left the room, leaving a bewildered hitter behind.

"Damn it." He muttered, shaking his head, as he turned to head back towards the bathroom, hearing his heart pound in his ears.

It was going to be a long night.

**~XX~**

"Parker, it's been two months. When are you going to give up, and come home?" Hardison stated, over the phone.

Parker sighed, and threw her legs over the building's roof, gazing over the city. "I can't give up, Hardison." She replied, with a smile. "It's too much fun, and besides, I'm finally getting through to him." She stated, swinging her legs side to side.

Hardison groaned, and she could just see him roll his eyes. "Parker, I've done some digging on Eliot Spencer, and it's not good." He began, stiffly.

"Hardison," Parker stated, in a strong 'don't want to hear' tone.

"Did you that he was in the army before he worked for Moreau? And that he's been off the grid so many times, no one knows who he really is?" He ranted, and she heard him typing some keys on his computer.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I knew that, Hardison." She stated, shaking her head.

"You knew this?!" He nearly shouted. "How?" He asked, as she jerked her head away from the phone.

"He told me." She stated, nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"He told…" Hardison began, groaning. "Parker, you've gotten close to this guy?" He asked, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "Parker, he's dangerous. Everything I've found on him, says he's a killer."

"Not anymore, Hardison." Parker stated, shaking her head. "He's not that kind of a man, anymore." She stated, remembering all the conversation they had a few moments ago.

"Parker,"

"Listen, Hardison, I'm fine, and I'm staying where I am." She interrupted, slightly angry. "I'm being careful, and taking every precaution. Remember I'm a thief." She stated, ending the call, in mild aggravation.

Her phone rang a second later, but she rejected it, knowing that it was him, and that he would try ever trick he knew to get her to come back to the team, but she couldn't leave. Not yet.

She smiled as she thought of Eliot, and the game they were playing. Though she knew it wasn't a game, she liked to think of it as such, and that made her smile even more.

**~XX~**

"Eliot, are you out of your damned mind?!"

Eliot groaned as he moved the phone from his ear. "Thanks for leaving my hearing, Quinn." He muttered, placing the phone back to his ear.

Quinn chuckled, and Eliot could see him shake his head. "Moreau has been screening every call made to these phones." He stated, after a moment.

"I know, Quinn." Eliot stated, lowering his head, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "That's why I called."

"Oh, don't tell me." Quinn began with a groan. "You found her and the documents." He stated, firmly.

Eliot smiled. "I found her, but I haven't found the documents yet." He replied, leaning on his forearms. "I'm working on it, though." He added, running his fingers from his free hand through his hair.

Quinn groaned. "Eliot, you know this is lunacy." He replied, harshly.

Eliot sighed. "I know, but I'm not giving up."

"You're too damned stubborn, that's your problem." Quinn remarked, and Eliot could just imagine a finger being pointed at him. "What's your plan?" He asked, after a moment.

Eliot smiled, and bowed his head. "Get close to her, and let her lead me to the documents, and then I'll go from there." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, basically, you're using her." Quinn remarked, a smile heard in his voice. "Eliot, that's dangerous, and you know it."

Eliot shrugged. "It's the only way I can get them, Quinn." He stated, sighing. "I got to go, before he traces the exact location." He replied, straightening his back.

"Alright, Eliot, but remember, I'm your huckleberry." Quinn remarked, putting a drawl in his voice.

Eliot smirked, and nodded. "Back at ya, partner." He returned, ending the call.

He sighed, and dropped his arms on his legs, and clasped his hands together. He hated the lies, but in order to stay alive. He had to.

He heard a creak behind him, and he closed his eyes as his body became alert, but he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Parker," He whispered, finally turning around, and what he saw ripped his heart to shreds.

"You lied to me." She whispered, backing up, and leaving through the window she had crawled through, tears pouring down her face.

"Parker!"

But it was too late, she had heard something that she didn't need to hear, and in the process, Eliot lost the second friend he ever had. All because of the message he had to send to Moreau.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath. How was he going to fix this mess?

**~XX~**

Parker landed on the roof adjacent to the building next to Eliot's hotel, and tried to fight off the tears that threatened to erupt from her eyes. Why was she crying?

She shouldn't cry. She shouldn't.

Well, just because she shouldn't, didn't mean anything, for here she was, crying, all because he lied to her.

Hardison was right.

Eliot couldn't be trusted, and yet she trusted him. All those nights for the past two months, meant everything to her. He treated her with respect, and talked to her, not at her. He understood her, and yet, he lied to her.

He was only using her to get the documents. He never cared about her, and yet she cared about him.

The realization caused her eyes to widen. She never cared about anyone before in her life, with the exception of Archie, and perhaps the team, but now she cared for Eliot.

She had to admit, she had been drawn to him the moment she saw him, nearly six years earlier, when she caught him during retrieval, only he didn't know she was there.

She had found him fascinating, and from then on, tracked him down just to see him work. She found she could relate to him, and it was true.

Until now.

She bowed her head, and sniffed.

"Parker?"

Her head jerked up, and she whirled around to find him, semi-panting from running to find her. She didn't say a word, only backed away, her eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights.

"Parker, let me explain," He began, holding up his hands, and when she didn't respond, he continued. "What you heard, was not the truth." He replied, shaking his head.

Parker swallowed, trying to understand his words. Still, she didn't say a single word as she watched him take a casual step forward.

"I knew Moreau was listening in on my conversation with Quinn, so I told a lie, so I could protect you and me and Quinn." He replied, firmly. "I never lied to you, Parker, please believe me." He stated, holding her eyes as he continued to walk towards her.

"You lied." She stated, simply, her eyes drying, but the pain was still evident on her face.

He nodded, and sighed. "I lied to Moreau, but not to you." He returned, trying to get her to see the truth.

She narrowed her eyes, and tried to find what she thought was the truth on his face. "You still lied." She stated, simply, though the pain was disappearing on her face.

He smiled, and bowed his head. "Quinn knew what I meant, Parker. He knows the truth." He replied, stopping a few feet from her. "I had to lie to keep Moreau satisfied, and off our backs until I get those documents." He replied, searching her eyes.

Parker sighed, and lowered her eyes. "So the game's still on?" She asked, innocently, after a moment to digest his words.

He sighed, and let out a small groan, but Parker could see the smile threatening on his face. "If that's the way you want to do it." He replied, shaking his head.

Parker lowered her head, and tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. "No more lies." She stated, shaking her head, as she lifted it up.

Eliot held her eyes. "Not to you." He promised, vehemently.

Parker smiled, and stepped closer. "You got a lot of work to do, mister." She stated her once pained expression turning into a playful one. "You've already broken two of your rules to me." She stated, stepping around him with a laugh.

Eliot frowned, and turned around. "What?" He growled out, causing her to stop at the door.

She turned around and smiled. "You cursed in front of a woman, and you lied." She clicked her tongue as she winked at him. "I believe I'm a bad influence on you." She stated, before she grabbed a harness, and quickly slipped it on, and dived off the side of the building, her faith mending with hitter.

Eliot frowned deeper, and walked over to the edge of the building to see her detach from the harness, and run into the fading darkness. "How the hell did she know about my rules?" He muttered, into the morning light.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I will try to get another chapter up as quick as I can. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, so I won't promise when I'll get another chapter up, I just ask that you be patient with me! THANK YOU!**

**Eliot's already broken two rules, what about the others? And what about Parker? Will he ever truly catch her? (if you know what I mean!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Steal a Heart

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Parker sipped from the cup in her hands, and placed the other cup on the table. She smiled when she heard the chair move from the table, and lifted her eyes to see him sit down.

"What's this?" He asked, motioning to the cup in front of him.

She set her cup down, and leaned forward on the table. "It's a cup." She stated, playfully.

Eliot groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I know what it is, Parker. I meant what's in it." He stated, lifting his right hand to the cup.

"Coffee." She answered, simply, a grin playing on her face. "You said you enjoyed coffee, so I decided to get you one." She added, watching him, watch her with a speculative glare. "I didn't poison it." She added, shaking her head, grabbing her cup, and sipped from it.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I know you didn't, Parker." He replied, grabbing the mug, and sipped from it. "Thank you." He replied, lowering the mug to the table.

She shrugged, and leaned back against the chair. "Have any luck?" She replied, with a smirk playing on her lips.

He chuckled once again, and leaned back in the chair. "No, but if I did, would I tell you?" He asked, in a low tone.

She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, you wouldn't." She remarked, speculatively.

He smiled, and nodded. "Exactly," He stated, with satisfaction.

She smirked, and bowed her head. It had been two weeks since the incident with the lie, and though she thought about his lie from time to time, she never brought it up. Neither did he.

"You finish your call?" She asked, sipping from her mug.

Eliot sighed, and nodded. "Yeah," He replied, shaking his head.

Parker tilted her head to the side, and frowned. "What happened?" She asked, pointedly.

Eliot frowned, and lifted his gaze briefly to hers, before lowering them to the mug. "Moreau got to my family." He stated, with anger.

"Your family, family or…" She began, shrugging her shoulders.

Eliot shook his head. "No, my family, the ones I helped before I joined him." He clarified, sighing. "Quinn was able to move them safely away from Moreau, but still…" He replied, shaking his head.

Parker swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "All because of me," She stated, hating that a family was put in danger because of a job she did.

Eliot shook his head. "No," He stated, lifting his head to look at her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Parker. It was me." He said, sadly. "I should have taken my chances with Moreau instead of coming after you." He added, bowing his head.

"Why did you come after me?" She asked, curiously.

Eliot bit his tongue, and closed his eyes. "I don't know." He answered, unsure how to answer the question.

Parker tilted her head to the side. "Why?" She asked, wanting to know, because she knew he was holding something back.

Eliot sighed, and stood up, abruptly from the table, and left her sitting alone.

She shook her head, and stood up to follow him until they made it to his hotel room, and she kept the door from closing behind him. "Why did you come after me?" She asked, firmly.

Eliot groaned, and threw his head back before turning to glare at her. "Damn it, Parker." He stated, shaking his head. "Can't you leave well enough alone?!" He shouted, knowing that they were in a hotel room where the walls were thin.

She folded her arms over her chest, and glared at him. "I want to know, Eliot."

He scoffed, and stepped towards her. "How did you know about my rules?" He asked, watching her eyes widen.

"I asked you first." She stated, shaking her head, refusing to answer.

He shook his head. "No, turn bout's fair play," He stated, pointing at her. "I never told anyone my rules, except some priest that I…met…" He paused, his hand dropping to his side.

She swallowed, and nervously shifted on her feet.

"You were there that day." He recalled, watching her bit her bottom lip. "You were the nun." He added, remembering the nun who led him to the confessions.

She bowed her head, and turned to leave. She couldn't be here. Not now. She reached for the door knob, but stopped when his hand touched hers. She flinched, slightly, but not as bad as she normally would, and closed her eyes. The touch of his hand sent shivers up and down her spine, and she wanted so much to run from these new feelings, but something was holding her back.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked, after a moment, his breathe low, brushing against her head.

She bowed her head, and closed her eyes. "I saw you from a distance, when you were in Rome one time." She stated, finally. "Something about you…" She shook her head. This was unlike her. She never told men this or anyone for that matter.

"So you followed me, and kept tabs on me, which is why you knew my list about women." He concluded, figuring out things she had yet to voice.

She slowly nodded, and sighed.

He felt a small smile touch his lips, and he bowed his head, letting it fall against the back of hers. "I followed you because I felt something, Parker, and I wanted to know what that was." He whispered, finally.

Parker swallowed, and stepped away to turn to look at him. "It's dangerous to feel." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and brushed his hand over her face. "Is it?" He whispered, searching her eyes. "I suppose it is, because of my feeling for you, I've put those I care about in danger." He muttered, revealing more than he needed to.

Parker's eyes widened like saucers, and she shook her head. "We can't feel, Eliot." She stated, refusing to acknowledge it all.

He smirked, and shook his head. "I suppose not." He stated, stepping back. He knew this was dangerous, and that this was the one time he wished she was a little better at accepting feelings, but…

Parker watched him walk away from her, and something happened, she did not expect. She rushed towards him, turned him around, and kissed him, just like she did when she met him officially a few months ago.

Eliot responded quickly, and wrapped his arms around her, securing her to his body, as his lips roamed over hers.

Parker felt her body surge with pleasure, and though normally she would resist this, she didn't this time. She didn't even resist when he carried her to his bed, and proceeded to lay her down.

That night, she forgot everything she had ever thought about feelings and close contact. That night, she made love for the first time in her life, and it terrified her.

**~XXX~**

Eliot woke up a few hours before daylight, and found her side of the bed empty. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around, and searched the room for any sign of her, but found none. He let out a groan, and fell back against the pillows, and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Damn it." He whispered, moving his right arm away from his eyes to where she would have been lying, but instead of feeling an empty space, he felt papers, and not just any papers. He found the documents he had been searching for, for almost three months.

He closed his eyes. He had gotten the documents, but he had lost his heart.

**~XXX~**

Parker wiped the tears from her face as she stood across the building where Eliot was staying. She watched as he sat up, and looked through the documents she had left behind.

She bowed her head, and slowly shook it. She had run away. She had done something out of character for her, and she had run away. She let the tears fall once again, and she let them fall without wiping them away.

She pulled out her phone, and hesitated over the number she had taken. Finally hitting it, she held it up to her ear, and waited.

She watched him turn and picked up his phone. With a pain filling her chest, she listened to his gruff voice as he answered.

"Hello."

She inhaled deeply, and let out a small groan.

"Parker?" He called, worry hitting his voice.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She stated, after a moment.

"For leaving me." He stated, bowing his head.

She sighed, and lifted her head. "I left the documents, so maybe you can save those people." She stated, after a moment.

"You made copies, didn't you?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

She bit her bottom lip. "Goodbye, Eliot." She stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

Eliot shook his head. "No, Parker, what we did…"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered, interrupting him. "Good luck, Eliot." She stated, ending the call, quickly.

She lowered the phone, and gave one last look at the man whose heart she unknowingly owned. She inhaled sharply as he turned his head, and quickly stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist, and rushed to the window.

She held his eyes for a brief moment before rushing across the roof. She had to get away, and the ringing of her phone killed her.

**~Weeks Later~**

Eliot sat down at the table, and waited. The chair next to him moved, and he lifted his head to find his friend sitting next to him.

"Did you bring it?" He asked, as Quinn settled down.

Quinn nodded, and sighed. "Yeah," He replied, looking at his friend. "You want to tell me why you are going after this woman." He stated, as he pulled out a small envelope.

Eliot took the envelope, and scooted the manila folder to Quinn in a fair swap. "She stole something from me, and I need to get it back." He stated, as he opened the envelope, quickly.

Quinn smirked, and bowed his head, tucking the folder in his gray jacket. "And what exactly was that?" He asked, as Eliot stood up.

Eliot moved his eyes down to look at his friend. "My heart."

Quinn watched his friend walk away, and he smiled. "Well, I hope you don't get it back, my friend." He whispered, lifting the tea cup to his lips after the waitress sat it down in front of him. "You deserve it." He added with a small chuckle.

**~XXX~**

Parker watched from a distance, and shook her head. He will never give up, and neither will she.

Lifting her phone, she read the text that just came through with a smile appearing on her face.

_I'm going to find you._

She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

****I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for a few months, but everything has been piling up on me, and I kinda lost my inspiration for this story! So that's why this chapter was so short!****

**I know Parker was a little OOC in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but that is how I saw her for this story. She is a little more grown up in this story than in the show, even though I love the childlike quality about her. I hope you support that!**

**Next Chapter: Eliot comes close to Parker, and he don't know how close. Parker calls an old friend. Quinn helps in a shocking way.**

**I have given it a lot of thought, and I know that I need to upload another story, but I'm thinking closer to Christmas before I put it up. I hope that will be okay. Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to my other story Girls Ride Horses Too with Quinn as the main character. What do you think? I've been wanting to write something about him, so send me your input. Love to hear what you think!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
